Assembling Team Twilight Sparkle
Here is how Team Twilight Sparkle is assembled in Equestria Civil War. (we see Twilight reading a book in her library) (a pink portal opens, and Nighlock comes out) Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Anthony. Nighlock: I know you don't agree with the new law. But I don't either. Twilight Sparkle: And now there's nothing we can do. Nighlock: We can fight it. Twilight Sparkle:(looks at him in confusion) What are you talking about? Nighlock: You know as well as I do that this law is wrong. But we can't fight it alone either. Twilight Sparkle: You're right. We need help. I have an idea. Nighlock: So do I. Twilight Sparkle: What's yours? Nighlock: Burton, Texas, Upstate New York, and Westchester. Yours? Twilight Sparkle: Sweet Apple Acres, up in the sky, in a far away village, The Crystal Empire, in a trailer, and at Fluttershy's home. (cut to Sweet Apple Acres) Applejack:(bucks an apple tree) (apples fall in the bucket) Twilight Sparkle:(walks up to her) Hey Applejack. Applejack: Oh hey, Twilight. Never thought you would be here. Twilight Sparkle: Anyways, is there somewhere where we can talk in private. Applejack: We can use the cellar. go into the cellar Applejack: What do ya need? Twilight Sparkle: Celestia and Moon Dancer wouldn't listen when we told them this law was a bad idea, and now Pinkie enforces it, despite her disagreements against it. But we have to take a stand and fight against it, even if we are labeled as criminals, rebels, and traitors. Applejack: Say no more, Twilight. I'm in. What do ya need? Twilight Sparkle: First, we need to get to Fluttershy's cottage. Applejack: You do realize she'll want no part in this right? Twilight Sparkle: It's not her we're going to recruit. Applejack: Are you sure we can trust him? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. (at Fluttershy's cottage) Twilight Sparkle:(knocks on the door) Fluttershy:(opens the door) Oh, hello, Twilight and Applejack. Applejack: Fluttershy, is Discord home? Discord:(drops out of the sky with an umbrella) Oh, are you talking about me? Applejack: How'd you guess? Discord: My ears were burning. (we see his ears are literally on fire) Twilight Sparkle: Discord, we need your help, now more than ever. All of Equestria needs you. Discord: What happened? Applejack: The new law happened, that's what. Discord: Oh, I hate that law. I've been working tirelessly to calm every one down. Twilight Sparkle: And if neither Celestia, Luna, or Moon Dancer will listen to us, then we've gotta fight it. Discord: Say no more, I'll get everything ready.(enters his soldier form) Applejack: Alright, we'll split up. Twilight, who else is joining us, besides me, Discord, and Nighlock. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, Shining, Cadence, Sunburst, Rainbow, and Trixie. Discord: I'll go grab Rainbow Dash. Applejack: Ya leave Trixie ta me. We'll go get Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: And I'll go meet up with Shining, Cadence, and Sunburst. Discord: Fluttershy, I think it's best if you and the other animals abandon the cottage. Once they find out I'm fighting this law, they'll come for you to force me to join them. Fluttershy: But where will I go? Discord: Make for the mountains. You'll be safer there. Fluttershy: They'll still find me. Discord: Not unless you head for the Dark Mountains. They'll never find you there. But stay close to the path. Because once you leave it, you can never find your way back. And don't get close to the Dark Cave, don't even go near it. Fluttershy: But why? Discord: Raise your hand if you're familiar with the Legend of Dark Dragon the Destroyer. (no one does) Discord: Nobody. Wow, and here I thought the legend would be told throughout the centuries. But anyways, here is how the legend goes. (we see pictures of ancient times) Discord: Before there were 7 Dragon Lords, there 8. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Grass, Lightning, Normal, and the most powerful, Light. (we see pictures of the eight Dragon Lords) Discord: This was before there was even peace in Equestria. Light Dragon, the Dragon Lord of Light, saw the violence of every creature in Equestria, including ponies. He believed that the world needed to be cleansed. (we see a picture of Light Dragon overlooking every creature in Equestria) Discord: However, Lord Grassstrike, being the stealthy Dragon she was, got wind of his plan, and Terronikin confronted him. (we see a picture of the Earth Dragon Lord confronting the Light Dragon Lord) Diesel 10:(interrupts the story) Yeah, yeah, it's basically the usual he one of them betrayed everyone else and tried to destroy everything to rebuild the world, and he got locked away plot scheme, the end. (cut back to everyone) Diesel 10: Which is why you need to keep this fighting to the minimum. Twilight Sparkle: Why? Diesel 10: Because, me, Hill, and Fury believe someone is pulling the strings from the shadows. Applejack: So you want us to just get this over with? Diesel 10: Whoever gave Moon Dancer that information, broke into the Canterlot Library and is behind all this. These riots are only the beverage, the beginning. Next comes what's happening now, the assembling of two sides, the appetizer. Finally, there's all the fighting, the entreé, the main course. (D10 leaves) Applejack: We better go. (later, at RD's home) (we see RD sulking on her bed, Tank snuggling) Discord:(appears above her) Well, how long have you sulking? Rainbow Dash:(dryly) Leave me alone, Discord.(turns the other way) Discord: Come on, Rainbow Dash!(appears on said side) You can't sulk here forever. Rainbow Dash: I can if I want.(turns the other way) Discord:(appears on the other side) And become the slowest in Equestria? Rainbow Dash: What do you want?(turns to the other side) Discord:(teleports to the other side, and magically immobilizes her) We need your help. Rainbow Dash: Who's "we"? Discord: Why, Team Twilight Sparkle of course. We're the people fighting this law. Rainbow Dash: I'm listening. Discord: We're a team fighting this law. And we won't rest until we repeal it. Rainbow Dash: Now we're talkin'. Who's all in? Discord: We must go to Twilight's castle. We're meeting up there. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes